The New Girl
by Mimi-Chan223
Summary: Naruto has come to a new school -Konaha High. Where she meets some strange people, she makes enemies, plays pranks, and finds love SasuxFemNaru
1. The New Girl

**Chapter 1: First Day**  
Naruto woke up to ringing in her ear, she reached her arm over to her bedside table and slammed her hand down onto her alarm. She rose from her bed with her blonde hair everywhere, rubbing at her eyes she threw the blanket off and walked out of her room to her shower

She walked into the bathroom, stripped everything and turned the water on. Still half asleep she walked in and cleaned herself for the day ahead, as she is starting at a new school. Konaha High. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and out the door seeing her foster father, Iruka, along the way

Iruka being used to the behaviour, just told her to get ready and be downstairs in ten minutes. Finally awake she walked into her room and got out her new uniform. This contained: a white short sleeved shirt, with a yellow sleeveless jumper with a navy blazer (occasional). A red tie (in a bow) and a red plad short skirt, with black thigh high socks.

Naruto attached a chain to the back and clipped it to the front with the end hanging down, on it had a cross on the end. She put all of these on and went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Iruka eating some breakfast

**〜〜**  
"Morning, Iruka" the blonde said, kissing him on the cheek

"Morning Naruto, you ready for your first day at your new school?" he asked. Fixing his tie on his suit

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. But I swear if I get into fights again don't blame me. I never start them" I said as I took out the cereal box and poured it into the bowel along with the milk

"Really? What happened the last time you were in a fight? You were egging them on. Please just make a better start, or I'll have to send you to boarding school"

"Fine, fine. I'll try. We better go soon" I said as i quickly finished my cereal and put the dishes in the sink. I ran upstairs to grab my bag, headphones and iPod, and ran back down, seeing Iruka at the door putting his shoes on

I walked over to the door and sat on the step, going through my shoes I saw Iruka hold out a pair of leather school shoes (you know the ones you normally have to wear) but I shook my head and grabbed my black combat boots and put them on

"You know your going to have to wear these sometime, you can't just keep using your boots all the time" Iruka said as he put the shoes down and picked up his briefcase

"You know I don't like those shoes they give me blisters and there too stiff all the time" I countered as I connected my headphones to my iPod and put them around my neck, then picked up my bag and followed Iruka out the door to the car

**〜〜**

Sasuke Uchiha woke up and got ready for school like any other day. Shower, get dressed, eat, drive to school. That was the same routine he would take every single day for school

His brother wasn't there right now he was at work already, so he had to drive to school himself today, when his brother would normally on a day he started work later

As he got to the school he was surrounded by a hoard of girls, clinging to my arms once I get out of my car and every other time I'm out if class. Today though, felt a little different, like something new was gonna happen

Then it happened. A girl with long, bright blonde hair, exited a car with the girls uniform on, which meant she came to the school. She had red headphones and black combat boots that weren't part of the school uniform

**〜〜**

I saw a bunch of girls pass by shouting out 'Sasuke-kun!' Which I had no clue about so I kept walking towards the main gates of the school, when someone bumped into me

He had brown shaggy hair and black eyes, he also had two red upside down triangles under his eyes. He was wearing the boys uniform, which meant he came to this school. The boys uniform was much simpler than the girls uniform. All it was, a white short sleeved shirt and a red and black tie. Black slacks and a navy jumper (blazer optional) he didn't have a jumper or tie

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. You must be new, I've never seen you here before" the boy said. I pulled down my headphones — which revealed four black piercings on my left ear and two on my right — so they hung around my neck and nodded

"Its fine. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just moved here from Suna" I replied holding out a hand to shake

"Uh right, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you. And this is Nara Shikamaru" he shook my hand, then motioned to a guy who was also wearing the guys uniform leaning against a wall with his hair tied up and what looked to be asleep

"You know your probably gonna get in trouble for the shoes, the jewellery and the headphones, if you don't take them off now"

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it later. Let me ask you a question. Why is everyone surrounding that persons car?" I asked pointing to a black Lamborghini

"Well, that's Uchiha Sasuke. Most popular and smartest guy in school. You might wanna be careful too. The girls are already shooting you some glares" he said pointing to a few girls, that were giving us dirty looks

"Why?" I asked in curiosity more than anything else. I couldn't really care less, if the girls liked me or not

"Pretend this school is a game. They think the prize is Uchiha and will probably do anything to get him. A new person comes and they think they will be competition" Shikamaru sounded from behind Kiba. I looked to the car and saw someone come out of said car

He had pale skin and back hair, he also had the boys uniform on, just his tie was loose and no jumper. When he opened his eyes it looked like you are staring into endless pools of midnight. Then all of a sudden all the girls were surrounding him, grabbing his arms, asking him on dates, all that while he kept a placid face. You could see the annoyance in his eyes

I turned back to Kiba saw him talking to Shikamaru, I walked up to them and asked "can one of you show me where the office is?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled walking off to the building

"Don't worry about him he's always like that, come on I'll show you" Kiba walked into the building with me following behind. Class hadn't began so everyone was in the halls, watching as I walked passed. I could hear the whispers

_'Who's_ _the new kid?' 'Whats with the piercings?' 'That's against the rules'_

I continued to ignore the whispers until we got to the office, I said thank you to Kiba as he left for first period. I walked up to the receptionist 'Shizune' and asked to see the principle

"She'll be with you in a few minutes" I nodded and sat in one of the waiting chairs, as I was waiting I put my headphones on and slipped my eyes closed and bobbed my head up and down slightly

**〜〜**

Sasuke was called to the office to show a new student around the school, him being Student Council President, has to show the new students around.

He walked into the office to find a blonde girl sitting in one of the chairs waiting for the principle, she was bobbing her head to the music coming out of her headphones

"Uzumaki Naruto" Shizune the receptionist called out out. Said person, turning out to be the blonde, stood up and walked to the door with her headphones still in place

When the blonde girl made it to the she took her headphones off and knocked on the door. The door opened and she said something Sasuke couldn't hear, then something was thrown out the door. The blonde missed it easily, like she was used to it or something. Then entered

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs that the girl was once sitting in, and thought about what he saw. She had hair as bright as the sun and eyes that could rival the sea and the sky. She must be the new student, what was her name '…U-Uzumaki Naruto! That's it' she looked beautiful, she also looked like a rule breaker. She also looks like she's gonna be hard to win over

After about 30 minutes of waiting and thinking about this one girl she finally came out of the office with her headphones down, so you could see her piercings, a few papers and looking straight at me. She walked right over and looked down at me, who was still sitting down

"Are you Uchiha?" She asked, I nodded

"Well apparently your showing me to my classes…first I have english with Hatake Kakashi" she said looking at me then the door

"-Sigh-So…can we leave now?" She said walking to the door

"Yeah, I have him as well…so I'll take you" I said walking in front of her with my hands in my pockets

As we made it to the classroom I walked in saw how all the girls were ogling at me, then I heard a groan from behind me. I looked back and rose a fine eyebrow

"You're one of those guys who have all the girls aren't you?" Naruto asked

"Unfortunately yes" I sigh rubbing at my temples

"Whatever, lets get this over with" she said with a hint of amusement, but as fast it was there it was gone

I walked into the classroom first and sat down at my desk as she came in and walked to the front, with her headphones on her neck and all piercings showing, and straight to Kakashi who was reading a book at his desk

"Ah you must be the new student, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself to the the class"

She turned around and folded her arms across her chest and looked at everyone in the room

"Uzumaki Naruto, just moved here from Suna" she sighed and bowed a little

_'What was that? That was a stupid intro'_ someone whispered. Everyone was whispering about the lame intro. Naruto just rolled her eyes and looked at Kakashi

"Where do I sit?" He motioned to where I was sitting and then went back to reading

**Normal**  
The new blonde girl walked to the desk next to Sasuke, she sat down and looked at Sasuke who was watching her, she turned to him and held up a peace sign and smiled at him with a wink

The raven blushed a bit then turned to the front where nothing was happening

"Psst…" he looked over once again

"What exactly do we do in this class?" She asked

"Nothing really, he usually reads that same book over and over until the next one comes out. But other than that, nothing, he only teaches us when something comes up" Sasuke replied

"Oh okay, so what do you normally do?"

"Read or talk to Neji or Shikamaru" he shrugged

"I met Shikamaru out the front this morning but I don't know who this Neji is…"

"Well, you see this guy here" Sasuke pointed to a guy in front of Naruto

"Yeah…"

"That's Neji" as if finally hearing his name the brunette turned around and said hello to Naruto and wondering why they were talking about him

"Hi, Sasuke was just telling me what we do in this class. He said we don't do anything unless its important…so I asked him what he does and he said: 'read or talk to Neji or Shikamaru' so I asked who this Neji was and here we are" she imitated Sasuke's voice perfectly

Neji snickered and replied "well it's nice to meet you, Naruto. Also congratulations on getting Sasuke to talk" they both turned to Sasuke to see him reading

"Hey, what does he mean 'getting you to talk'? You just talked to me, what's the big deal?" She said turning back to Neji

"You see all the girls in this room?" Naruto looked around to see all the girls staring at Sasuke as if he was a piece of meat. She nodded

"All the girls that surround him are interested in either his name or money so all he says is 'hn' all the time, but it looks like your different because you don't look at him like a piece of meat"

"And I don't want to be" Sasuke butted in

"Well too bad you got 'em anyway" Naruto said. Suddenly a girl with pink hair and green eyes comes up to us while we're talking

**〜〜**  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna go on a date with me?" She asked fluttering her eyes and squeezing her chest into is arm so he could feel her breasts

"No" Sasuke replied and went back to reading, but she continued

"Aww, come one Sasuke-kun, one date and you'll fall in love with me"

Finally getting annoyed at this pink haired bimbo I turned to look at her from the conversation I was having with Neji

As I turn around I see something I have never really seen before "whoa, look at that huge fore head" I said in amazement then to Sasuke "I can see why you don't like her, she's got the forehead of a billboard" Sasuke simply nodded

"What are you talking about freak, of course he likes me. Were getting married after school" she said raising her hands to her hips and looked pointedly at me

"As if" I heard Neji say, I remembered him being there and looked at him. "Hey Neji do you know why Sasuke doesn't like bubblegum over here?"

"It's because she's annoying and doesn't shut up"

"Well yeah that's obvious, but still look at her boobs, their like triangles!" Sakura tried desperately to cover herself from everyone's view before running out of the classroom, crying. All the people who were listening to our conversation burst out laughing

"Nice one" Sasuke said smirking at me, while I smirked in triumph back to him, before high five-ing Neji

**〜〜**

**FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER FOR ME! I HAD TO STUDY AND IT FELT LIKE MY BRAIN WAS DYING THE WHOLE TIME!**

**So how do you like my new story? I've got writers block so I'm gonna write the rest of them later...I just wanted to get this out off my head R&R :3**


	2. The Teme Moves In

**Naruto**  
Its been a month since I've been here. Once school was over, I left the building, thinking of the new people I had met. There was Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shika, that annoying girl Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Lee, Chouji and Ten Ten. Their really weird but nice, except Sakura, man that girl can talk about Sasuke. 'Oh his eyes are so sexy', 'he is so hot!', 'I'm gonna marry him, after school!'. Then non-stop talking about their wedding

**〜〜****YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART…IT'S JUST WHAT THE PEOPLE SAID ABOVE LOOK LIKE :3〜〜**

Hinata - Neji's cousin - was really shy, she stuttered like every second word she said. She had eyes like Neji, blank, like they were blind but apparently it's a family gene. She also had dark blue hair, that went down to the middle of her back. She was dating Kiba, they were really good for each other

Ino, she was nice, she said she used to chase after Sasuke till she met Shika, they really hit it off when they got to know each other after a whole lot of bitching on Ino's side. She was a bleach blonde haired girl with lighter blue eyes, like me, just mine were darker. Her bangs go over her right eye

Shino, really into bugs, always wear a pair of black shades that cover his eyes and a really big collar on his jacket so you can't see from his nose down very well. He rarely speaks

Lee, energetic as fuck, it's like he's taking drugs and had a giant rush from it and can't stop the workout, he does. He wears a green jump suit under his uniform that he flashes every once in a while, he also has a bowl type hair cut and the bushiest eyebrows you will ever see

Chouji, never stops eating, he's really fat but never say that, he will literally go all out and try to kill you. He said when he grows up he wants to be like his dad, a chef. He has a rusty brown hair colour, with red swirls on his cheeks

Ten Ten, she's pretty cool, she likes weapons, and has a weapon magazine on her all the time, looking at a shops new instalment of weapons. She has her brown hair done in Chinese buns

**〜〜****YOU CAN READ NOW〜〜**

They were nice, it was funny when Lee was running around, yelling about youth, when Kiba tripped him and he fell into a puddle of mud. Then had to go change, but he was still shouting about youth.

I turned another corner to get home and saw that Iruka was home, it was everyday that he was home this early from work. Usually he was home an hour after I get home from school. I rushed to the house and opened the door, to see his shoes at the door

"Tadaima" I said

"Okairi" Iruka said as he walked in from the kitchen to the hall

"What happened? You're home earlier than usual" I said as I took off my shoes, put my bag off to one side of the hall and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat

"Nothing much, I wanted to see if you had a good day at school today, because you know the last time. You got into a fight the first day there" the brunette said as he followed me into the kitchen. After him saying no ramen, I settled on a sandwich instead

"It was good, I met a lot of people. But there was this one girl, who just wouldn't stop talking about this guy I also met Uchiha Sasuke. All she went on about was 'oh he's so hot', 'I'm so gonna have his babies', 'he so loves me, he just hasn't noticed it yet'" I said in a high pitched voice, making Iruka chuckle

"But the rest were good, I was wondering if a few could come over tomorrow, I got out onto this group assignment with some of them, so I was gonna see if they could come over and work on it then"

"Only if you work hard, and not wreck anything in the house, I'm fine" Iruka said as he out his coffe mug in the sink to be washed later

"Cool, I'm gonna go text them to see if they can come tomorrow, then it's all set" I said as I put my plate in the sink, grabbed my bag from the front door and walked over to the living room. Once I sat down I took out my phone from my bag and texted Kiba

**_To: Dog Boy  
From: Naruto  
Subject:Tomorrow  
Do u wanna come over 2morrow to work on that assignment we have? Ask Hinata 2, if ur there with her_**

The reply was instant

**_To: Naruto  
From: Dog Boy  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Sure, we'll meet u the gates after skool_**

I replied with a 'good' and set off texting the Uchiha

**_To: Teme  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow so we can work on the assignment we got in class?_**

His reply was also instant

**_To: Naruto  
From: Teme  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Sure, what time?_**

**_To: Teme  
From: Naruto  
Subject: Tomorrow  
I'm meeting Kiba and Hinata at the gates after school so be there! (￣^￣)ゞ_****_  
_**

As a reply I got a 'fine' then went to my room to change out of my uniform to be washed for tomorrow, then did my homework

It was nearing 6 o'clock when I finished my homework, considering I got home at 3.30. I left my room in a pair of grey shorts that reached my knees, a black t-shirt that said 'caution: I do dumb things' on it, I still had my socks on my feet and my piercings in my ears. I went over to the mirror in the living room that was hanging over a cupboard and took them out leaving one of them in, I put the rest in a little plate that had little odd jewellery in it

After I took care of that I went into the kitchen to see Iruka putting food in a bowl for me

"Evening Iruka" I waved as I sat down at the island

"Evening Naruto, did you finish your homework? I saw you sleeping on top of it when I went in there" he said with an eye brow lifted

"I finished it, but then I fell asleep for an hour? Yeah an hour" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck

"Good now come on eat up, I have to be somewhere tonight" he said sliding a bowl of spaghetti in it over to my side of the island, then handing a fork

"What going out with your boyfriend again?" I asked, I've never seen him before but one time when Iruka came home he had flowers with him and a hickey on his neck. The next time he had more hikies and ruffled clothes. The next time…you see the point I'm making, they got more down and dirty every time they'd met. They'd already had sex like four times

"Pfft what…as if…whatever, I'm gonna see him and you are going to bed young lady"

"Yeah I know the drill, but when do I get to met the man that has had sex with my foster dad…4…5 times already?" By this time Iruka's face was like a tomato

"W-what?"

"Yep! Don't act all innocent on me, I know you've had sex with him, because every time you'd come home, there'd be hickies all over your body and limping. But it doesn't bother me, i think it's good that your getting it on with someone, just let me meet him once then all the secrecy can stop, and he can come over when ever he wants. Hell he can even live here, just don't forget about me…" I trailed off, gobbling into my food

"You know I'll never forget you, Naruto. Your my wonderful, strong, beautiful, daughter. In fact he'll be here in a few minutes, he's taking me to dinner tonight" Iruka smiled as I lifted my bowl for seconds

As he put the bowl down in front of me again, the doorbell rang, signalling Iruka's date was here

Iruka left the kitchen as he went to answer the door

**Normal**  
Iruka left the kitchen and opened the door, to revealed his lover to him, Iruka pecked him and the cheek and told him to come in

"I'll just get my coat, you can wait in the kitchen" Iruka moved out of the way and allowed his lover into the house, closing the door behind him

When they entered the kitchen Iruka and his lover saw Naruto sitting at the table with a drink in hand and flipping through a magazine, hearing the commotion she looked up to see Iruka with her teacher Kakashi Hatake, standing next to him

"Hey" was all the blonde in the room said as Iruka went to find his coat

"So you don't find it weird that I'm dating Iruka?" Kakashi asked as he put the flowers he bought on the island next to Naruto

"Nope, I already talked to Iruka about this. I said that I wanted to meet the man that has been secretly taking Iruka out for date and bringing him back after you've had sex. I also said that if I met him all the secrecy could stop, and I wouldn't care if you came to live with us, as long as Iruka didn't forget about me, then I'm all good" Naruto said with a smile on her face as she turned to face him

"But I do have to ask you a question though" she said with all seriousness "do you love Iruka?"

"Yep! Of course I do, who couldn't love that dolphin? He's so cute the way he blushes and stutters and the sex it's amazing but with all seriousness I do love your father" Kakashi said as he smiled at Naruto

When the conversation was over, Iruka came out with his coat on and a box in hand

"What's that Ruka?" Naruto asked with a tilted head

"It's a present for Kakashi, but it's for later" he said as he made his way over to the front door and his lover behind him

"Have fun with your 'present' Kakashi! I'll see you later Ruka" Naruto said as she left the kitchen and went into her room to sleep

**〜〜****  
Naruto**  
The next morning I woke up and did the normal morning routine. When I got to school I met up with the people I had met yesterday, except Sakura. Kiba Hinata and I talked about this afternoon until Sasuke came and asked where to meet, that was where i yelled at him saying I sent him a text yesterday that we agreed with

When we finished our conversation everyone went to class as the bell rang

**〜〜**

It was the end of school and I walked to the gates to find Hinata already there, waiting for everyone else

"Hey Hina-chan, how was today?" I asked

"It was good, how about you?" She asked in return after smiling at me

"It was . . . Boring! Man these teachers can talk, the only teachers I do like are Kakashi, cause we don't do anything, Deidara and Sasori, because art is fun and Jiraya because he make english fun!" I said as I waved my hands around and laughed along with Hinata

Minutes passed until the boys of the group came and met us at the gates, Kiba gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and held her hand as we walked, it was me infront with Sasuke and Kiba and Hinata at the back following us, while talking and kissing each other every now and then

Ten minutes passed and we made it to my house, I opened the door and we all walked in after taking our shoes off. I went straight to the kitchen to get food

"You guys want anything to eat or drink?" I asked as I went through the fridge

"Whatever's fine" they all said, so I rolled my eyes and brought out a few different sodas and some chips and other foods, setting them on the table in the living room where I told them we could sit while we work on our assignment

"Hey Naruto? Do you live alone?" Kiba asked suddenly, then clasped a hand over his mouth. I shook my head no, so he wasn't uncomfortable

"No, my dad should be here in an hour" I said as we began

**〜〜**  
"Tadaima" Iruka said as he came through the door and took his shoes off

"Okairi" I said back then went back to playing 'Battlefield 4' and kicking Kiba's ass at it

"I thought you were meant to be doing the whole studying thing today, not playing games, Naruto" Iruka said as he walked into the living room

"We were doing it, we're just having a break" I shrugged then put my arms up in the air as I beat Kiba again

"Ha! See that dog boy? I beat you!" I said then turned to Sasuke

"Teme, play with me, I think your a better challenge then dog boy over here" I said then pointed in the direction Kiba was

Iruka went over to Hinata and asked how long they'd been playing

"Half an hour" was the reply

"You've only been doing work for half an hour Naruto, c'mon your better than that"

"You went out with Kakashi last night and had sex, then came back sucking his face off, c'mon Ruka your better than that" I sing-songed while I smiled at him. Everyone else though we're blushing or cringing at the imagery they were persented with

"Y-you promised you wouldn't say anything" Iruka said as he turned red from embarrassment

"Oh Ruka, what would be the fun in that?" I said as I stood up and laughed a little

"Well, you can't get anymore games for the next month because you said that" Iruka said matter-of-factly. My mouth fell open in shock then I knelt on the floor bowing then rising again

"I'm sorry father, I will not tell them anything else, like how Kakashi almost had sex with you on the grass out front, or like how Kakashi almost had you naked on our fron–"

"Okay you've said enough Naruto! Don't say anything else, forget the punishment, I get it, I get it. You should get back to you assignment" Iruka said then left the room blushing like a tomato

When he left I burst out laughing, hearing Kiba laugh and Sasuke snicker at what had just occurred, Hinata just sat blushing like mad

"How did you know that happened?" Kiba asked after a few deep breathes

"I didn't I only met him last night, I was completely guessing there, cause I'm normally asleep by the time they come back

"Wow, him and Kakashi? Never saw that coming" Sasuke said

"C'mon Sasuke-Teme you have to play this game with me before we go back to studying"

**〜〜****  
**After the assignment was half way through, we sat around and played games again

"Do any of you want to stay for dinner?" Iruka asked as he came out of the office

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked up to Iruka

"About 6.30" he replied

"I'll call my mum to see if I can stay for dinner" Kiba said as he stood and left the room with his phone out

"I'll do the same" Hinata said as she took her phone out

"Yeah, me too" Sasuke said. Iruka as I got up and walked into the kitchen with Iruka following

"You've got nice friends" Ruka said as he started getting food out of the fridge and cupboard

"We can stay for dinner" Kiba and Hinata said as the walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. I grinned at them and Sasuke came in with a frown on his face

"Yo Teme, what's wrong" I asked leaning on the bench while he sat next to Kiba and Hinata

"Oh, just my idiotic brother trying to cook is all. He burnt down the house, so I have to go find somewhere I can stay for a while before my parents find another house to live in" the raven said with his head in his hands. Kiba and Hinata patting his back

"You can stay with us if you like, we've got a spare room you could use, if your parents are okay with of course. Naruto won't mind will you?" Iruka said patting Naruto's head

"Yeah, I don't mind but, stop patting my head, you know I hate it" I said shoving my hand off my head

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said

"Yes! Now lets get cooking!" I yelled and turned around, only to hear the doorbell ring, I smirked at Iruka who was blushing madly

"Oh, Ruka, I didn't know your prince was coming here today. Lets to invite him in for dinner" I said as Kiba and I ran to the door laughing

We ripped the door opened to see Kakashi there reading his pervy book, then wave as he shut it

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, is my little dolphin here?" Kiba and I couldn't help but burst out loud from the nickname

"I'm in here Kakashi" Iruka called from the kitchen, where he was cooking beef stroganoff. Kakashi walked through the door to see Sasuke and Hinata talking about something not so important

The grey haired man walked over to Iruka and planted a kiss on the brunttes cheek, then helping out with the cooking

After calming down, Kiba and I walked back to the kitchen to see Sasuke and Hinata not in the kitchen but in the living room, watching TV

Kiba and I walked over to them, Kiba sitting next to Hinata and kissing her on the cheek, while I sat next to Sasuke

"Are you sure you want me living with you for a while, I could stay with someone–"

"Sasuke, it's fine. I mean this house gets a little crazy. But it gets a little lonely with out someone my age to hang out with, while Kakashi is here. Now do you want to change out of those clothes? I'll show you the spare room as well if you want" I said standing up holding my hand out for him to take

"Sure" was all he said before taking my hand and getting off the couch. I told Kiba I was gonna show Sasuke his room and get him a change of clothes before he went home to get his own, all he did was nod and continue watching TV with Hinata in his arms

Walking down the hall I showed him the different rooms "this is the bathroom, you can go for a shower when ever you want, this is Ruka's room" I opened the door and walked over to the closet, the raven following behind. I took out a pair of long navy blue trousers and a black t-shirt

"Will these do? If not you can look for yourself" I said gesturing to the closet, he shook his head and took the clothes

"I'll wait out here, just knock on the door when you're ready and I'll show you your room" I walked out of the room and headed for my room to change out of my uniform

**〜〜****  
**I sat on the bed unbuttoning my shirt then slid them off my shoulders and on the bed, as I put on the borrowed shirt, next were my pants, I took my tossed uniform and folded them. I was mentally preparing myself for a while

_'I'm staying with Naruto Uzumaki…she's so…I don't know, but I get this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm with her, she brings out emotions I never knew existed in me and I've only met her a month ago'_

I walked it the door and knocked, then opened the door to see Naruto coming out of another room, that must be hers, with a black t-shirt, she was also wearing a pair of blue pyjama shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. She was also holding her uniform in her hands as she walked back to where I was standing

"Here, let me take it" she took my uniform and put it on top of hers while she walked she guestered with her hand again saying that the room she just came out of was infact her room. We walked to a room that was next to hers and opened the door

Inside there was a double bed, pushed into one corner, with a nightstand next to it, on the other side was a cupboard for clothes, she walked in and set the clothes next to her as she sat down

"I know it's probably not what you're used to, but it's better than nothing right? You can do whatever you want to the room, if your gonna paint or whatever, don't get it on the floor, I learnt that the hard way when I painted my wall blue. I had to scrub the floors so the floor was free of paint"

"Why didn't you just get the painters to do it?" I asked sitting down next to her

"I wanted to prove that I could do it without the painters help. I only got Ruka to help with the higher parts" she laugh a little, rubbing the back of her neck - nervous habit I learnt.

"So what was your room like?" She asked

"It wasn't like this obviously, but it also didn't have this feeling, like it was nice and cozy, I guess. This house feels just like a home should be. At my house, it was too big for me, I didn't like it. But it wasn't as if I could complain. If I did my father would make me live on my own and provide for myself.

"It's happened before, I accidentally said that I didn't like this type of fish that my mother cooked, and my father said that I would have to cook for myself for a whole month before I could eat my mothers cooking again and I was 7. My room was kind of the same as the house, airy and unlikeble, my brother and I never really talk unless its important. I guess this house is more inviting and more homey than mine, I like it" I looked at Naruto to see a small genuine smile on her lips as she said

"I'm glad you like it, because you'll be living here for however long you like" she got up as she heard Kiba yell down the hall saying dinner was ready

"Come on" she said as she once again held out her hand for me to take. I took it and got up, she picked up the dirty uniform and walked to the door, stopped and turned to look at me. She gestured me forward as if a kid telling a secret to someone else. When I was close enough, she kissed my lips and walked out the door. After a minute or two I came out of my shock and followed her out the door and she showed me where the laundry was

**〜〜****(Time Skip)**  
As everyone went home, we settled our selves to get ready for bed. I got extra clothes from Iruka and some help putting sheets on the bed and getting a blanket and stuff from Naruto as well

"Are you guys alright?" Iruka asked from the door. I nodded as I kept putting the sheets on with Naruto

"Yeah we're fine, go to bed we won't be that much longer" Naruto said fixing the sheet when it was on. Iruka nodded and left for his room. When they finished the bed I layed down on the bed with Naruto sitting beside me

"Hey Sasuke?" She said staring at her hands

"Hn?"

"Can I…uh can I sleep with you tonight?" I layed there thinking this was a dream but then when I didn't wake up from the amount of pinching I did to my arm I knew this wasn't a dream

"Sure" was all I said as she layed next to me facing me and smiling, then it slipped off

"I'll be back" was all she said as she quickly left the room, I sat there fixing my borrowed pyjama shirt as she went to get what ever it was that she was getting. After a few minutes of waiting she came back with a stuffed fox in her arms and her alarm clock, since this one didn't have one yet. She set the alarm clock on the night stand, then climbed back into the bed

She held the fox up to my face while she spoke "this is Kurama, he's the last thing I got from my parents before they died so, be nice to him Sasuke" she said smiling and moving closer to me

The fox had nine tails and red fur like his eyes, it was soft and fuzzy at the same time

"It's cute" I said as I looked down at her smiling face, before she came closer and kissed me again, this time a little longer, and with me responding. Her fingers ran up and down my chest making me shudder in pleasure

When oxygen became important, we both released each other, staring into each others eyes, with a smile on our faces

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, making her smile brighter and nod

"Yes, I would. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" She asked back and I nodded and kissed one last time before we drifted off to sleep, but just before we went to sleep I asked her a question

"Do you wanna go on a date on the weekend?" Which she responded with a yes, then we went to sleep, embracing each other

**〜〜**

The week passed with friends coming over almost everyday until the weekend was here. Sasuke and I were going on a date today. He's taking me out for a movie, after that were going to dinner at his favourite (casual) restaurant, which I have no idea about

The movie was okay, we barely even watched it, we were sitting up the back, not many people there, and were making out almost all the way through. When the movie finished we were flushed, our lips were red from kissing and our hair and clothes were a mess. We walked out of the movie theatre and to the bathroom to fix up our clothes and hair

After we went to a resturant that was close, called 'Hurricanes' **(-sigh- idk -_-") **we went inside and got to our table. The resturant was casual, yet elegant, some people were dressed up, while others were in casual street clothes

We ordered, we ate and talked. It was a lovely date, when we finished we left to go home. The car trip home was a little quiet, but a good quiet, where you take in everything that happened that day

Once we got home, we opened the door to see an extra pair of shoes in the hall way

"Kakashi's probably here, do you want to go to your room or my room tonight?" I asked turning to my boyfriend, he shrugged

"I don't care, as long as you sleep with me, then by all means you choose the room" he took off his shoes and walked into the hall, holding his hand out this time

"Lets go to my room" I said taking his hand and walked down the hall and into my room

He sat on the bed looking around. "Now that I think about it, I haven't really been into your room before" he looked around, taking in the surroundings, his eyes fell onto a photo on my dresser. It was of my real parents, "the lady in the photo, that's my real mum, and my real dad, I was about…two or three when that was taken…a few days before they died in a train accident" I sat down beside him and took the photo out of his hands, leaning onto his arm

"You really look like your dad" Sasuke said. I nodded saying that everybody says that to me

"Anyway, lets go to bed yeah?" I said putting the frame back onto the nightstand and taking off my jumper

I walked over to my closet and took out a pair of pj's and looked at Sasuke, "you wanna change or sleep in your boxers?" I asked

"Meh, can't be bothered to get up, I'll just sleep in my boxers" I nodded as we both undressed, me redressing, and into the bed, where we lay cuddled together

**〜〜****  
**The next morning I woke up to the smell of food in the kitchen. I sat up and stretched, looking down at a sleeping Naruto next to me, mumbling and trying to snuggle into the warmth, that used to be there when I was laying there

I looked around the room and looked at all the stuff she owned, she had stuff she had bought, or got given from different places over seas, and other things that were around town. Looking at the walls, they were indeed blue, with paintbrush marks everywhere. She had a different array of those little lanterns that light up with a switch. Posters on her wall of her favourite bands and movies

All over her walls that sat above her bed were photos of everyone she's been with throughout her life - friends, family etc. around the pictures, the words friends, family and love surround it.

_'Cute_' I thought

There was this guy though, that popped up in a lot of her photos. He had blood red hair that was tied back high and went to the middle of his back. He a lighter red pair of eyes, that promised mischief and fun. He looked a little older than us, but not by much, maybe two to three years. He was always next to Naruto in the photos, and had his arms around her, or holding her hand

I felt something boil up inside of me and realized that it was jealousy, before I could do anything about it Naruto stirred and woke up. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a closed fist. She looked at my face, which had a frown, then at the wall of photos.

"That's my brother" she said pointing at the red head I was feeling jealous about, I felt relief hit me as she said that

"His name is Kyuubi, he's in Suna still but he should be coming for the holidays that are coming up soon, so you'll be able to meet him!" She said with a smile

"How old is he?" I asked

"Well, considering he's four years older than me, he's 20 turning 21 soon" she said as her arms were crossed and a finger on her chin, head facing the ceiling, her thinking position

"How come he wasn't in that photo?" I asked, pointing at the one they were looking at the night before

"He was at school that day, when he came home we forgot about the photo, because he brought home something he made from school. After the photo was printed my parents had already died, so we said that every time we have a big event, occasion, or when he comes back home from uni we'll take photos. We've been doing it ever since"

Naruto pointed to a photo on the wall, it was one where they were at a carnival and Kyuubi had just won a giant panda, forms shooting game

"That was the most recent one"

"I wish I had a brother like yours. Mine will do anything to make my life hell. One time I had friends over and he humiliated me by telling them, that I have to hug something when I go to bed, or I won't get any sleep"

"What do you usually cuddle with?" The blonde asked

"Normally, it's a pillow. But now, it's you" I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come on time for breakfast" I got out of bed and helped her untangle herself from the blankets

"What are we doing today?" She asked as she followed me to the kitchen, where Kakashi and Iruka were already eating

"Ah…the lovebirds are finally awake" Kakashi said from behind the island pouring a cup of coffee for him and Iruka

"Morning" we said as we sat next to Iruka, who was not completely up cause he was in a kind of standby mode

"What are you two doing today?" Iruka mumbled, accepting the coffee

"Nothing I guess…" I looked over at Naruto who was looking through the fridge for food

"Well, would you like to come with us today?" Iruka asked now fully awake from the coffee

"What are you doing?" Naruto said with a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth

"Did you really forget? Kyuubi's coming back today, he's out of school early, cause he's gonna be living with us again" Naruto's head shot up at the mention of this

"Really!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Come on Sasuke lets get ready! You get to meet my brother!" She pulled the raven along with her as she went to her room she through on a white top, black skinny jeans and light brown jacket

She then ran over to Sasuke and ran to his room, throwing him in and running to the cupboard to get him some clothes

"Here put these on" she said as she walked over to me and gave me the clothes, I nodded and went to the bathroom

Basically what I was wearing was all black, leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black top with random shapes in different grays and browns were on it

She then pulled me out of the room and to the bathroom where we brushed our teeth, shared a quick kiss and left to the kitchen

"Wow, did that in 9.23 seconds better than your last record of 12.54 seconds" Iruka said looking at his watch **(-sigh- idk getting bored -_-")**

"Whatever lets go meet Kyuubi at the airport" Kakashi said as we all piled out of the house and into the car

Naruto was holding my hand as we sat in the car, driving towards the airport. She was shaking a little, I looked over to her to see that she was shaking with excitement, she looked at me and smiled before leaning over and pecking my lips. She then lied her head onto my shoulder

"You'll have fun, don't worry" she said and kissed my hand that was intertwined with mine

**idk just want them to go out quickly -_-" sigh**


	3. In Comes Aniki

We made it to the airport and parked the car then got out and made our way over to the gates to wait for him. It was an hour before he came and when he did, he ran over to us, dropped his luggage at Iruka's feet and jumped on Naruto

"Naru! How have you been!? I haven't seen you in ages!" The red head yelled

"Hey Kyuu shut up! Were in an airport!" Naruto returned the hug and then let go after he let go and faced Sasuke

"Who's he?" Kyuubi asked with a tilt of the head

"This is my boyfriend Sasuke" she said making hand gestures to point all the attention to him

"Hi, nice to meet you" Sasuke said as he bowed

"Nice to meet you too" Kyuubi returned the bow and turned to Iruka

"Ruka can we leave yet I wanna sleep and eat, then hang out with Sasuke and Naruto"

"Yeah were leaving so pick up your bags" Iruka and Kakashi then proceeded to leave without taking one of his bags

"You'll help me right Naru?" Naruto sighed and took one of the bags and passed it to the raven next to her and then took one and carried it, walking infront of Kyuubi, who took the rest of his bags and walked behind them

When we got outside we went straight to the car and put his bags in the boot, then got in the car. Kakashi driving, Iruka in the passengers seat, Kyuubi, Naruto and Sasuke in the middle, as some of Kyuubi's bags were in the back not the boot

"So how'd you guys meet?" Kyuubi asked

"I had to walk to her classes when she first came to the school, then she made fun of the president of my fan club that I didn't want, and I loved that. Then last month my brother did a stupid thing such as cooking and burnt the house down, so I'm staying with you guys"

"How is cooking stupid?" Kyuubi asked

"Because he can't cook" the raven said back

"I have to meet your brother, it will be so funny making fun of him" they all laughed and told Kyuubi what's been happening so far

Sasuke's phone went off and he answered it. It was Itachi

"What do you want aniki?"

_"Where are you?" _He asked

"We were just picking up Naruto's older brother, why?"

_"Mother and father want to see you, they want to see if your doing okay"_

"Okay text me the address of where your staying"

_"Bye ototu"_ then he hung up

"Who was that?" Naruto asked

"Itachi, he said my parents want to see me to see if I'm alright. Which is retarded, cause they couldn't care less about me" he then felt his phone vibrate with the addresss

"Hey Iruka, is it alright if you took me here first, then you can come back in an hour to pick me up?" Sasuke raised the phone to Iruka's face to show him the address

"Yeah it's on the way so we'll take you first" the raven nodded, sat back in his seat and continued his talk with the others

When we got there Itachi was waiting outside the hotel for him

"That's your brother?" Kyuubi asked in astonishment

**Shorter chapter I know I'm making the next chapter longer. . .*shrugs* -sigh-**


End file.
